The Death of You is the Death of Me
by FTW FairyTailWonders xD
Summary: She's gone. And their lives will never be the same. -NaLu-


She was… beautiful. Her beauty in itself was beyond description.

She had the most chocolate eyes I'd ever seen, mesmerizing anyone who dared look into them. Sweet, kind but devious eyes that gleamed with anticipation, curiosity and independence. She had bright hair that flowed side to side when she ran or chased. Her smile brightens our days when we're exhausted or down or mad. Her laugh was weird, high-pitched and uncontrollable. Contagious, too. We never knew why she laughed so much. She just did. Especially when I'm hurt. She would kneel beside me, looking into my eyes for certain that I was okay. And then she'd just laugh. And we never knew why.

She had skin that glowed under the warm sun. Heck, they even glowed when we took missions in freezing mountain climates. No matter how many times we tell her it's okay to stay back at the guild, she would insist that as part of the team, she had to be there, even if she couldn't do much to help. So there we would be, everyone walking casually in the winter storm, and she'd be in Horologium's clock chamber.

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, too!" She says.

She probably inherited her stubbornness from her mother.

She was the centre of attention when she arrived at the guild for the first time. I still remember it. Mira tried talking to her, but she hid behind me. She freaked out at everyone. And I'd be lying if I said we didn't give her reason to. Flying beer bottles, tables and chairs, punching each other and walls senseless, not to mention all the shouts and cheers of every other guild member. She could've cried on the spot, I'd say. But being her usual tough guy on the outside, she didn't.

She was so playful. Swatting me when I played pranks on her. She'd pout, sulk. She would run to Mira and complain. Then she'd hang her head and pout some more and would receive a milkshake for no apparent reason. She'd sit at the bar, sucking on a swirly straw. Mira would only shake her head at me and grin.

There were so many more things about her. So many, yet so unnoticeable to the naked eye.

When she wakes up in the morning, her face would be blotchy and blank. Red marks all over from sleeping messy. She definitely is a messy sleeper. Sometimes when I wake up before her, I'd let my eyes roam over her facial features. Her lips were always parted in an O. Her chest and stomach moved up and down rhythmically like a boat bobbing on small waves. Her arms and legs always manage to go all over the place during the night. I'd kiss her eyelids, kiss her forehead, kiss her left cheek, then her right. Then she'd wake up. She'd stare at me like I was unknown to her. Then she'd roll all over the place and hide her face, all cuteness in the world behind her hands.

She was so sweet.

She did chores like her life depends on it. She washed the plates extra carefully. Soaping it twice and rinsing it until it was on her satisfactory level. She was always yelling for the broom when she saw a speck of dust anywhere. She carried laundry baskets that were too heavy for her. She had few keys, but she did her best during missions. Her spirits loved her. They adored her determination during battle. And she adored them. And she loved them.

"My spirits are the best in the Earth, in the spirit world and everywhere!" she says all the time.

She was so strong.

So young.

So sweet.

So kind.

So loving.

So caring.

She was really indescribable. She was next to perfect. No one hated her, no one _disliked_ her. She showed courage and hope. She had faith. The little things she did always manages to impact us the most…

Did her life really deserve to end like this?

Was it fate that decided she would stop smiling? Where did her laugh go? Where did all that annoying, witchy noises go? Was it inevitable that she would stop talking to us? She cared so much for her family, so why didn't she tell us what was going on in her life? Did she really think keeping her distance from us would lessen the chance of hurting us? Involving us?

What? So she can love us unconditionally, look after people who should be looking after her, tell us stories of her adventures, make us play with her, chase us around like idiots, hit us, care for us, bring us back up on our feet when we can't even stand-

BUT WE CAN'T EVEN SAVE HER LIFE IN RETURN?

I love her, for crying out loud!

And I have no fucking rights to SAY that!

Because I'm to blame. She died because I was ignorant of the fact that she was being stalked. And threatened. And molested. Stupid men out there. That guy lying half-dead under that tree better be dead. Fuck, I should've _made sure _he was dead! You shouldn't have stopped me! You hate him as much as I do! You want to scream at him, don't you? You want to hit him, you want to be th one to take his life!

I can't live like this!

She was my family.

She was my everything.

Everything I had, and everything I am… was hers.

And I let her die. Just like that.

It was like watching future Lucy die all over again. But this was real. And this was so different but so similar and…

She looked so much like Lucy. Almost everything about her was just like Lucy. Physically, emotionally, mentally. That's probably where she got her beauty from. Her fighting spirit never died. She stood up to the perverted bitches who followed her around every day. She didn't want to worry us. She wanted to be worthy of being a Fairy Tail wizard. She thought she could fight alone. She thought the power of will and justice was enough to save her.

And I thought so, too.

Until she died.

_Here lies Nashi Dragneel  
>X794-x800<br>A beloved member of the Fairy Tail family  
>The Dragneels' pride and joy<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Um... someone please tell me something... anything... Did the sadness of the story get to you? Did you like, feel sad at all? Anything you don't understand about this?<strong>

**And yes, you WERE supposed to think Natsu was talking about Lucy the whole time. I'll try to improve my writing, okay? Here's to my first fic.**


End file.
